Tara
by Regndrake
Summary: Tara har växt upp i familjen Shadow, en familj känd för att stå på fel sida om lagen. Hon är jagad av trolldomsministeriet, och när hon stjäl en av Voldemorts horrokruxer även av dödsätarna. Jagad av båda sidorna dras hon in i kriget mellan ont och gott.
1. Prolog

Prolog.

Hon duckade undan från de mångfärgade strålar som sköts efter henne, sprang i sicksack för att inte träffas. Hittills hade hon haft tur, men det skulle inte vara länge. Hon höll den vackra guldbägaren hårt i sin hand, önskade att hon aldrig sett den. Inte för att den inte var värd något, den såg väldigt dyr ut, men när hon rört den hade ett tiotal svartklädda män dykt upp, det var en ren tur att hon inte blivit träffad av alla förbannelser. Bägaren verkade fastklistrad vid hennes hand, och på något sätt berövade den henne all magi. Hon dök ner bakom en sten och tittade försiktigt upp. Förföljarna var ett trettiotal meter bakom. Framför henne var skogen, en snårig skog, fylld med taggiga buskar. Där skulle hon kanske vara trygg. En röst skrek om Mörkrets Herre, och hon insåg vilka det var hon hade efter sig. Dödsätare! Hon tog sats mot stenen och sprang mot skogen, kastade sig in bland buskar och träd och rev huden blodig. Hon brydde sig inte om smärtan utan ålade in genom riset. Bredvid henne hördes en explosion, och snart kände hon lukten av rök. Hon ålade fortare. En gren borrade sig in i hennes arm, hon bet sönder läppen för att inte skrika högt. Hon kände hettan från de brinnande buskarna, tack och lov hade det nyligen regnat, annars skulle hon redan ha varit grillad. Med en sista kraftansträngning hävde hon sig ur busken. Högra armen bultade, blodet rann. Helst ville hon bara sätta sig ner och skrika högt, men hon måste bort, och det fort. Ytterligare explosioner hördes bakom henne, hon såg sig om. Dödsätarna hade förvandlat busksnåret till en hög kol, snart skulle de se henne. Hon sprang så tyst hon kunde från träd till träd, snart hörde hon knappt rösterna. Hon vågade dock inte stanna, fann de henne så skulle hon troligtvis dö, plågsamt och utdraget. Hon sprang emellertid inte längre, hon smög. Hon kastade en blick på bägaren i hennes hand. Ett H var ingraverat, och en grävling. Helga Hufflepuffs märke! Den här bägaren måste vara värd nästan hur mycket som helst. Men, den skulle inte vara värd något alls för henne om hon dog. Hon granskade den noga. Svagt, pulserande, skimrade ett mörker över dess yta, knappt synligt. Hon försökte släppa den men fann att hon inte kunde. I ren ilska skakade hon armen, trots att blodet stänkte från såret i armbågen. En droppe blod landade i bägaren. Mörkret pulserade fortare, syntes tydligare. Hon såg sig om. Ingen var i närheten. Hon försökte bända loss högra handens fingrar från bägaren, och till hennes förvåning gick det. Bägaren föll ner på marken med ett skrammel. Mörkret pulserade tydligare. Hon granskade sin handflata. Den såg normal ut. Hon såg ner på bägaren. Nej, den fick ligga. Även om den var värd berg av galleoner, skulle den bara föra död med sig. Hon kastade en sista blick runt sig och transfererade sig bort.

Samtidigt underrättade dödsätarna Mörkrets Herre om att föremålet de satts att bevaka var stulet. En av dem visste av vem, snart var jakten igång.


	2. Hem, trygga hem

Gränden var mörk och skum, den sortens gränd där grova händer kunde dyka upp ur skuggorna och dra in en mot en säker död. Men Tara visste att hon gick fri. Hon var trots allt från familjen Shadow. I den lilla staden där hon var född var de en av de två stora familjerna i den undre världen. Den andra var familjen Malfoy.

Självsäkert gick hon genom skuggorna, noga med att inte visa minsta spår av oro på utsidan. Sitt trollspö höll hon i vänster hand, den högra armen hängde slappt längs sidan. När hon nådde fram till rätt ställe slog hon sitt spö mot den gråa vägen, mumlade "Rihanni" och väntade tills väggen förvandlade sig till en dörr. Hon öppnade den och gick in.

Det var ingen hemma utom hennes storebror, Teo. Han var 17, tre år äldre än henne. När han fick se hennes sår rusade han upp. "Vad har hänt, syster?"

Tara ryckte på axlarna, grimaserade vid smärtan det framkallade, och sade: "Jag rev mig på en gren. Jag blev jagad."

"Vet du av vem?" frågade Teo och rynkade pannan. Tara satte sig på en av stolarna runt bordet i det lilla rummet. "Ja. Kan du fixa det här?"

Teo nickade, drog sin stav och slog den mot hennes arm. Inför hennes ögon läkte huden ihop, och smärtan försvann. Ärmen däremot var söndertrasad, det tunna, mörka tyget var fläckar med blod. Hon såg på benen. Tusen skrubbsår och rivsår, blodet rann sakta. Hon suckade och började läka dem. Teo såg på henne, uppfodrande. "Nå?"

Tara suckade uppgivet. "Jag var borta vid ruinen, Teo."

"Ruinen? Den i Warbourgh?" Teo bleknade. "Syster, hur många gånger..." Tara avbröt honom. "Jag vet. Men jag hamnade där av misstag, faktiskt. Jag ute på ett ärende, genade förbi ruinen, när jag såg något glimta till. Jag gick närmare, och såg en guldbägare. Den såg värdefull ut, så jag förvissade mig om att ingen var i närheten och tog den."

Teo skakade bara tyst på huvudet. Trött. "Och sen?"

Tara berättade om hur mörka figurer hade dykt upp, hur hon hade upptäckt att hon inte kunde transferera sig och blivit tvungen att fly för sitt liv, och hur hon till slut lyckats släppa bägaren. Teos min växlade från oro till ilska. "Tara! Du är en skam för vår familj! Det sista vi vill är att ha något otalt med mörkrets herre, han är en mycket viktig uppdragsgivare."

Tara hängde med huvudet. "Förlåt. Jag visste inte att bägaren var hans."

Teo suckade. "Nej, du visste inte." Han reste sig och stegade runt i rummet, funderade. "Frågan är bara om någon kände igen dig. Om de inte gjorde..." Han avbröt sig. Någon knackade på dörren. Tara hoppade till. Det var inte många som visste att det inte var en vägg utan en dörr. Faktiskt bara familjen Shadow och några av deras uppdragsgivare. Och familjen knackade inte...


	3. Ensam

Teo verkade ha tänkt på detsamma, för han drog fram en ett tunnt, böljande tyg som såg ut att vara av flytande luft. En osynlighetsmantel. Han kastade över den till Tara, som hastigt kröp ihop under den, och så öppnade han dörren. In kom Lucius Malfoy.

Han såg sig noga om i det lilla rummet, ignorerade Teo fullständigt. Drog ett svart draperi åt sidan och tittade in i ett sovrum, öppnade en lönndörr och tittade in i vardagsrummet. Teo stod kvar vid ytterdörren och väntade. Till slut vände sig Malfoy mot honom, efter att ha tittat i alla de kända rummen. "Är det bara du hemma?"

En evighet tycktes passera efter att de orden sagts. Tara såg på sin broder, rädd att han skulle avslöja henne, för att rädda familjen eller gud vet vad. Han hade alltid hållit på familjeäran. Men till hennes stora lättnad nickade Teo. "Bara jag. Men pappa kommer hem om någon timme, du kan återkomma då. Söker du någon särskild?"

Malfoy tvekade, sedan sade han: "Jag vill tala med din far." Med de orden lämnade han dem.

Tara väntade ett tag efter att dörren hade stängts, sedan drog hon av sig manteln. Teo såg allvarligt på henne. "Syster, jag hatar att säga det här, men..."

"Men du vill inte ha mig i huset längre, är det så?" frågade Tara med darrande röst. Tanken på att lämna familjen, särskillt hennes lillasyster Sofia, var skrämmande. Teo måste ha förstått det, för han lade lugnande armen om hennes axlar. "Såja. Det ordnar sig nog. Men du måste förstå, det är för din egen skull också. Om du stannar här hittar de dig genast. Jag vet inte hur viktig den där bägaren var, men om det var ett dussin dödsätare som vakt låter de nog inga komma undan. Fly, syster."

Tara försökte att hejda snyftningen som smög sig upp för hennes strupe, men den slapp ut ändå. Hur kunde den här dagen bli så här? Hon hade vaknat upp helt vanligt, ätit frukost som vanligt, tagit sin vanliga promenad... allt hade varit bra ända tills hon råkade få syn på bägaren. Att en så liten sak kunde leda till en så stor, det fick bara inte vara så. Hon blundade hårt och hoppades att när hon öppnade ögonen skulle hon upptäcka att allt det här var en mardröm, men verkligheten fanns kvar.

Teo, däremot, syntes inte till. Hon tvekade en sekund men gick in på sitt rum . Han var där. Tyst och effektivt höll han på att lägga ner hennes saker i en väska. Kläder, en vattenflaska, lite bröd. Han tittade upp när hon kom in. "Du kan inte ta med dig mycket mer, det måste se ut som om du smet in medan jag var ute. Kom inte tillbaka, uggla mig inte. Jag kan inte, _vill inte_ hjälpa dig mer. Håll dig bara borta."

Tara nickade med tårfyllda ögon. Tog väskan och sträckte sig efter osynlighetsmanteln. Teo skakade på huvudet. "Nej, den behövs här. Det finns fler än du i familjen Shadow. Försvinn nu, innan jag ändrar mig och lamslår dig istället."

* * *

Ute hade det börjat dugga lätt, och det rann små bäckar av regnvatten längs gatan. De var svåra att se, husen omkring kröp ihop så nära varandra de kunde och stängde ute ljuset som hotade att avslöja mörka hemligheter. Tara klev flera gånger i pölar, men hon märkte varken det eller novemberkölden. En enda tanke studsade runt i hennes huvud. Ett enda ord. Ensam.

Hon gick ner längs gränden och kom ut ur mörkret. Framför henne bredde en parkeringsplats ut sig, tom sånär som på två mugglarbilar. Tara gick fram till den minsta, en blå Volvo. Hon drog fram två hårnålar och började bearbeta låset. Det hördes ett lätt klick och hon öppnade, slängde in sig själv och bagaget och studerade bilens inre. Hon hade aldrig kört bil, men hennes bror hade berättat hur de fungerade - bilar var ett utmärkt transportmedel om man inte ville använda magi. Och det ville hon inte. Att göra det vore ett utmärkt sätt att bli upptäckt, lika idiotsäkert som att sträcka upp en stor gul skylt med texten "HÄR ÄR JAG" framför Malfoys ansikte. All magi lämnade avtryck. Bara en upplåsningsbesvärjels hade gjort det, den hade lämnat början på ett litet svagt spår som en skicklig trollkarl, till exempel Mörkrets Herre, kunde följa.

Hon böjde sig ner och tjuvkopplade bilen så som Teo hade lärt henne. Ryckigt och långsamt körde hon ut från parkeringen, fumlade med växlarna, gasade på och körde iväg.

Längs hennes kinder rann tårarna.


	4. Nya upptäckter

"Nå, Lucius?"

Den iskalla rösten skar genom tystnaden som en vass kniv. Lucius höll blicken sänkt. "Herre, hon verkar ha lämnat huset. ´Teo Shadow var där, hennes bror. Vi ska förhöra honom sen."

"Bra. Det som är mindre bra är att ni först misslyckats med ert uppdrag, att vakta bägaren - och sedan misslyckats med att få tag på flickan. Ni skulle ha bevakat huset direkt efter att ni tappat bort henne."

"Men, herre, då visste vi inte vem..."

"Ni misslyckades. Och misslyckanden bestraffas, eller hur? _Crucio!_"

* * *

Tara svängde av från vägen vid en liten bensinmack. Hon hade kört fem timmar i sträck och vad hon behövde nu var ett mål mat, en lång dusch och en god natts sömn. Ordet "värdshus" som blinkade i neon vid en bensinmack tycktes vara det underbaraste hon sett. 

Hon parkerade bilen och låste den med hårnålen. Sedan gick hon in till den lilla murriga restaurangen. Den var fullpackad, macken låg bra till och mugglarnas sommarlov hade just inletts. Fullt med gnälliga småungar och trötta föräldrar som hade "semester"... Rätterna på menyn var dyra. Inte för att _det_ spelade någon roll, Tara hade i vilket fall inga mugglarpengar alls. Nåja, inga problem i en folkmängd. Hon banade sin väg rakt igenom en klunga japanska turister och gick in på damtoaletten. 400 dollar i småpengar, diverse körkort, nyckelknippen, kvitton och plånböcker saknades plötsligt i japanernas fickor.

Hon lämnade allt utom pengarna i en stor, ihoprörd hög. Det skulle vinna lite tid, kanske skulle hon till och med kunna äta färdigt inne i restaurangen och inte på flykt.

På flykt.

Var hon än var, så var hon ju på flykt. Ironin fick henne att le, men ögonen glänste av tårar. En smula irriterat torkade hon bort dem, ignorerade klumpen i halsen och gick ut i restaurangen. Med tumnageln låste hon dörren bakom sig utifrån.

Hon tog en dagens rätt eftersom det gick fortast - kyckling med avocadoröra - och satte sig vid ett bord så nära dörren hon kunde komma. Hon hann nästan äta färdigt innan ett upphetsat sorl hördes borta vid damtoaletterna. Någon måste ha öppnat till toaletten och lyft på toapappret hon rivit ner över högen med saker.

Hon skyfflade i sig den sista kycklingbiten och lämnade restaurangen så fort hon kunde utan att dra till sig uppmärksamhet. Utan att se sig om gick hon till bilen och hoppade in, startade och körde iväg.

* * *

Efter ytterligare en timmes bilfärd saktade hon ner nära en rastplats. Det var kvavt i luften, så hon vevade ner fönstret.

Något vitt fladdrade till i baksätet och fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon svängde in vid rastplatsen och stannade.

Det var ett halvt ihoprullat brev, och nyfiket slätade hon ut det. En prydlig, lite snirklig överskrift sade: _Från Dolores Jane Umbridge, överhuvud för aurorkontoret, till Ben Colfer, övervakare av fam. Shadow, Lootshill._

Tara lästa brevhuvudet igen för att förvissa sig om att hon inte hade börjat få paranoida hallucinationer. Det hade hon inte. Ägaren till bilen var uppenbarligen en auror, och deras bilar var spårade av ministeriet...

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Inte långt men desto kortare. Snart börjar skolan också så det blir väl glest mellan uppdateringarna. Men jag för väl försöka att lägga upp ett kapitel då och då. Måste fortsätta med min andra lilla historia också när jag får tid...**

**Reviews uppskattas!**


	5. Fel ställe att vakna på

_Kära mr Colfer. Ms Tara Shadows måste omgående tas in för förhör. Prio A-1-röd. _

Tara vände på lappen. Tomt. Hon vände på den igen, vilket naturligtvis var ganska idiotiskt efterssom hon redan visste vad som stod på den första sidan. Hennes händer fortsatte ytterligare några vändor av bara farten, medan hennes hjärna gick på högvarv... eller åtminstone så höga varv som det gick att gå på i det utmattade tillstånd hon befann sig i. Hennes tankar var, i kronologisk ordning, följande:

_Shit, shit, shit._

_Auror. Bil. Inte bra... _

_Inte alls bra. Absolut inte. Är det vettigt att ha så mycket otur? Förmodligen inte. Och brevet då? Inte heller bra. Shit._

Kommit så långt i tankeprocessen insåg hon att lite sömn vore på sin plats, dock så långt ifrån bilen som möjligt eftersom den var spårad. Hon tittade återigen på lappen utan att få ut mer av läsningen, knölade ner den i fickan och startade bilen igen, körde ut på vägen och in i ett räcke. Förhoppningsvis skulle mugglarna släpa iväg den vilket skulle göra det hela mer utmanande för ministeriet.

När hon på så sätt hade blivit av med bilen sträckte hon upp tummen i luften och började gå längs vägkanten. Efter drygt en kvarts promenad i ett alltmer tilltagande duggregn kom en lastbil förbi och gav henne lift till nästa stad. Som tack stal hon inte hans plånbok trots att den stack fram ur jackfickan på ett mycket frestande sätt.

Hon övernattade i en sommarstuga i utkanten av staden, vars ägare snällt nog hade bunkrat upp stora förråd av matvaror i skafferiet. För att inte maten skulle känna sig ensam beslutade hon sig för att stanna i stugan tills dess ägare kom tillbaka, eller tills hon kom på något bättre. Nöjd med sina framtidsplaner kastade hon sig i säng och somnade omedelbart.

* * *

Det var beckmörkt när hon vaknade. Inte för att det var natt, vilket det i och för sig var, utan för att hon hade en svart påse över huvudet. Hon tog av den, vilket visade sig vara ett misstag, eftersom hon fann sig stirrande rakt in i en lampa. För att göra det hela bättre var hennes ben hårt inlindade i en filt och hon befann sig inte alls i sommarstugan utan på ett kontor. Framför henne satt en medelålders herre med ett krulligt rödblont hår som absolut inte passade till hans seriösa och något tråkiga ansikte. När han såg att hon var vaken log han ett leende som inte heller passade in och som absolut inte var äkta, och sade med en tråkig byråkratisk röst som passade perfekt: "Så bra att ni är vaken, ms Shadows, för ni ska förhöras om några minuter. Mitt namn är Ben Colfer, och jag kommer att ledsaga er dit."

_Måste vara på ministeriet,_ tänkte Tara yrvaket. _Varför det?_ Sedan kom hon ihåg gårdagen och kände omedelbart en ovälkommen klump i halsen. _Bort med den, djupa andetag, inte börja gråta nu, inte här... det gör inget bättre... allt ordnar sig,så länge man lever och är fri..._Hon koncentrerade sig på omgivningen. Fel plats, fula väggar, och det där med förhör lät otroligt oroväckande. Nej, de fick klara sig utan henne. Hon böjde sig ner och virade upp filten medan en plan började formas i hennes hjärna, som efter lite sömn återigen fungerade okej igen. Hon insåg snart att hennes misstag hade varit att göra saker som de väntade sig, d.v.s. fått panik, dumpat bilen, tagit sig några mil bort och brutit sig in i ett hus. Inga överraskningar där. Vanligt flyktbeteende. Om hon skulle ha en chans var hon alltså tvungen att göra oväntade saker, försöka skapa så mycket förvirring som möjligt och se vart det ledde. Alltså följde hon snällt med ut ur rummet när den rödhårige mannen ledde ut henne, vilket hon absolut inte skulle ha gjort annars, traskade på lydigt genom halva korridoren och stannade plötsligt, stirrade mannen i ögonen, och sade det första påstående som föll henne in: "Månen är rund". 

Colfersåg förvånat på henne, förvånad och lite ställd. "Ja, det är den väl..." 

"Inte fyrkantig, rund!" Skulle det fungera? Skulle han låta sig bli bortkollrad?

"Visst.. Om ni nu följer med här så..."

"RUND!" Han såg ganska ställd ut, vilket var bra. Han försökte även ta tag i henne för att få henne med sig, och istället för att försöka dra sig loss tryckte hon sig så nära honom som möjligt, skrek "Rund, rund rund rund!" in i hans vänstra öra och kastade sig framåt. Tillsammans landade de i en hög på golvet, han underst. Tara skyndade sig att länsa hans fickor (bland annat hittade hon sitt spö, och som en liten bonus tog hon också hans stav), dra ner hans hatt över ögonen på honom och knyta ihop hans kängor med varandra. Hon var runt hörnet innan han hade hämtat andan och när han i framtiden förklarade hur en fjortonårig flicka hade kunnat övermanna en fullvuxen auror var han väldigt vag.

Då nyss nämnda fjortonåriga häxa rundade hörnet sprang hon rakt in i två män som av deras utseende att döma arbetade med verkligt skumma magiska experiment. Hon pekade runt hörnet, förklarade hastigt att mannen som låg där var en förklädd dödsätare som hon nyss hade flytt från och sprang vidare innan de hann säga något. Nästa person hon mötte var en vacker kvinna i trettioårsåldern som hade en skylt med texten "Lillian Sanders, receptionen." Tara stannade bara tillfälligt för att påpeka Lillians chef var väldigt angelägen om träffa henne, och gick vidare.

På det sättet tog hon sig igenom åtskilliga korridorer, men hade fortfarande ingen aning om hur hon skulle ta sig ut från ministeriet. Så passerade hon en fullsatt samlingssal där ett tjugotal häxor och trollkarlar satt och lyssnade på ett föredrag, och fick en plötslig idé. Hon stoppade undan spö och stav, rufsade till håret ordentligt och rusade in i salen fram till föreläsaren. "Dödsätare!" flämtade hon på ett enligt henne själv ganska övertygande sätt. "I ministeriet! Fort, samling vid utgången!"

Föreläsaren, en lång man med ovanligt stora ögon, försökte förgäves hejda paniken som bröt ut, men gav snart upp och drogs med av gruppen. Tara sprang hit och dit genom gruppen, knuffades och skrek och var borta innan någon såg henne och bidrog till panikstämningen. De sprang genom fler korridorer (_Hur många finns det här egentligen? Och varför måste de ha just den där nyansen av ljusgrön?_), tog en hiss upp några våningar och kom ut i en enorm hall. 

Tara hade förberett sig på nästan vad som helst, men detta hade hon absolut inte väntat sig. Salen var full av människor, och färgglada strålar flög hit och dit. Bland ministeriets färgkodade klädnader fanns minst ett femtiotal svarta skepnader, med vita masker för ansiktena. 

Dödsätare.


End file.
